A Touch Of Darkness
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome is a new transfer student. She starts to take an interest in the aura that surrounded Nekozawa on the first day and wanted to find out more about it, and when she found a cat puppet when she was wondering the school on her off block she found that the puppet had a similar to the cloaked figure in her class she decided she would give it back to him after lunch, but she didn't
1. Chapter 1

A Touch Of Darkness

Summary: Kagome is a new transfer student. She starts to take an interest in the aura that surrounded Nekozawa on the first day and wanted to find out more about it, and when she found a cat puppet when she was wondering the school on her off block she found that the puppet had a similar to the cloaked figure in her class she decided she would give it back to him after lunch, but she didn't see him after lunch. So she asked one of the kids in her class, where she could find him, they tell her and makes her way to the black magic club, but who knew that finding a puppet could end up making you join a club.

Pairing: Kagome/Nekozawa

Rating: M

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

"You're joking, right?"

Sesshomaru sighed, he knew this was going to be hard to convince her to go to this school, but he didn't know it was going to be this hard. Kagome could just be too stubborn sometimes.

"No. And you are going."

The girl waved her hand tiredly. "But why? Can't I just stay at my old school?" She asked trying everything she could think of to get out of it.

"No. You are now apart of my family, using my name. As such you will be going to a school that is acceptable." Sesshomaru sternly told her, leaving no room for argument.

Kagome turned her attention back to the elegant building in front of her. Was she supposed to believe this was actually a school? It looked more like a palace.

"We've arrived, Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru-Sama" the driver pulled to a stop in front of the entrance and opened the door for the young woman. She stepped out and glanced around.

"Bye Aniki. I'll see you after school" She grumbled, but she knew he heard her.

"I'll let the 'sama' thing slide this time," she threw the driver a teasing grin. "Have a nice day, Kaito-san."

The limo disappeared down the road and Kagome pondered what to do next. She wasn't exactly thrilled that her brother decided to send her to a fancy school. She could get the same education at a public high school.

She scanned the area with her sharp eyes until they landed on another student, one who seemed to have been staring at her for quite some time.

It was a slender boy with brown hair and very large brown eyes. Kagome couldn't help but notice how feminine this boy's features were.

The boy noticed Kagome staring back and cleared his throat.

"Um, hello...are you a new student?"

"Yeah," Kagome muttered.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing the boy's uniform and not the girls?" She should have known someone would say something. But Kagome refused to doll herself up in that frilly yellow thing they called a dress.

Instead of stating this, Kagome forced a smile. "I think the boy's uniform is more comfortable.

"Hmm, you're probably right. I hope you don't get in trouble for wearing it though." The boy seemed very sincere about this for some reason.

"What's your name, kid?"Kagome asked, as she raise an eyebrow. There was something interesting about this person. Something interesting she wanted to find out...but probably on a later date...

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi," he stated, blinking.

"Tashio Kagome," she extended her hand. Haruhi's eyes grew much wider than. He shook Kagome's hand slowly.

"I've heard about your family, they own Tashio corps right?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah"

Haruhi didn't have a chance to ask another question because an identical pair of arms had snaked their way around the slender "boy" and engulfed him in a hug.

"Haruhi," they said in unison. Upon seeing Kagome, they stopped short. "Haruhi, who is this person? A friend of yours?"

Haruhi shook "his" head. "No, I just met her. This is Tashio Kagome."

As a greeting, Kagome a smile.

"You'll play with us, too, then?" One of the red-headed boys asked.

Haruhi stepped in. "That's enough, you two. Leave her alone. We need to get to class." The twins pouted a bit but pulled away from Kagome anyways. She watched them disappear from her view with a bewildered expression on her face.

What...what just happened?

x-X-x

Class 3B was on the third level of the building. Kagome stared up at the number hesitantly before reaching for the door. Taking a deep breath, she slid it open. All commotion in the room halted. All eyes zoomed to her.

She shifted a bit uncomfortably and then entered the room. She stopped in front of the rows of desks. Except for a few whispers, the room was silent.

"My name is Tashio Kagome. Today is my first day at Ouran High School. It's nice to meet you." She bowed after her semi-formal introduction.

The teacher approached her. He was about as tall as Sesshomaru, he had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Welcome to Class 3B, Kagome-san," he smiled at her. "Please have a seat here."

As she made her way past the rows of students, she tuned in to their whispers.

"Why is she wearing the boy's uniform?"

"Tashio? Aren't they the owners of Tashio corps.?"

The only person in the room who wasn't chattering about her was the dark form near the back of the room.

Nekozawa Umehito regarded this newcomer warily. Bereznoff seemed to jump to attention as soon as she'd entered the room. His eyes were fixated on her as she made her way towards the back of the room and slouched into a chair.

She was most unrefined and challenged the dress code severely. Yet, despite her attire and demeanor, she was piercing blue eyes slid over to glance at him.

He'd been caught!

Nekozawa averted his eyes quickly. Nonetheless, she kept an eye on him for a few moments longer before turning back to her peers, who'd now begun to question her.

"Tell me," one girl approached Kagome. "Are you related to Sesshomaru Tashio?"

"Why, are you that curious?"Kagome questioned. The girl glanced around at the rest of the class and then nodded.

Kagome chuckled. "Yes I'm related to him. He's my Aniki Is there a problem with that?" She narrowed her eyes while surveying the room.

A few students visibly gulped.

No one said anything. Kagome smiled inwardly. She guessed they didn't have a problem with it. Kagome turned her attention back to the teacher who was trying to get the class to settle down so they could start class.

Kagome took out a notebook, so she could start copying notes from the bored, but she could help but let her eyes wandered to the figure in the corner. He had a weird aura, it was filled with black magic, and it intrigued her.

Modern black magic always intrigued her. The other thing that intrigued her was that he was wearing a black clock and had the clocks hood up. She gave a small smile as she felt his eyes lock with hers, she quickly turned back to tack notes. She would find out more about him, and why his aura was different from everyone's.

About an hour on writing notes the bell rang, and everyone cleared out of the room except for Kagome and the cloaked figure. Kagome slowly gathered her things, as she watched the figure out of the corner of her eyes. She saw him get up and leave. She waited till he was all the way out of the room before putting her things in her bag and leaving as well.

As Kagome was walking down the hall Kagome got her schedule out and looked at it. After seeing what she had she folded it back up and put it away.

"Hmmm... I have a free block this hour, then after that I have lunch. So...what should I do..." Kagome wondered to herself as she looked around.

Kagome gave a smirk as she stopped and looked out the window.

"I guess I'll go exploring..." Kagome said out loud as she turned from the window and made her way to the opposite end of the school.

As she made her way down another hall, she couldn't help but notice it kept on getting darker. Kagome looked around where she was. It was a long hallway, that was light at the beginning but got darker as you made your way down.

Kagome gave a soft smile as she walked further into the darkness. She have always loved the darkness, it always calmed her somehow. Kagome stopped and leaned against the wall taking in the atmosphere around her. It was quiet. It was nice.

Kagome slid down the wall until she sat on the floor, her back leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes. Taking in all the peace she could get, before she had to go back to class. It was nice here, no screaming girls, no gossip, no one at all.

Kagome opened her eyes, and sighed. She knew she should probably should start heading back if she wanted to eat. She still had to find were the cafeteria was. As Kagome put her hands on the floor so she could push herself up she felt something under one of her hands. Kagome grasped what was on the floor and brought it closer to her so she could see what it was. It was a puppet. A cat puppet to be exact, but it gave off a weird aura...Kagome's head snapped up...this puppet had the same aura as the clocked guy in her last class, maybe it was his.

Kagome stood up, and stared at the puppet in the eyes.

"I'll ask him and see if you're his after lunch." Kagome told the puppet as she put it in her pocket. Kagome turned around at set of to find the cafeteria.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Enjoy the edited version! XD There are only some things redone...so everyone liked this all the same.**_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Tell me what you think! **_

_**Till Next Time! **_


	2. Chapter 2

A Touch Of Darkness

Summary: Kagome is a new transfer student. She starts to take an interest in the aura that surrounded Nekozawa on the first day and wanted to find out more about it, and when she found a cat puppet when she was wondering the school on her off block she found that the puppet had a similar to the cloaked figure in her class she decided she would give it back to him after lunch, but she didn't see him after lunch. So she asked one of the kids in her class, where she could find him, they tell her and makes her way to the black magic club, but who knew that finding a puppet could end up making you join a club.

Pairing: Kagome/Nekozawa

Rating: M

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she gathered all of her things up. She thought she would see the clocked guy after lunch, but sadly she did not. Pulled the puppet out of her pocket and held it in her hands, it was cute and she was debating if she could get one for herself.

"So what am I supposed to do with you now, huh Mr. Kitty." Kagome told the puppet, a slight smile on her face as she played with it. Something about it made her smile.

Sighing, she put the puppet back in her pocket and turned her attention away from the puppet she looked around the classroom and saw that almost everyone was gone. Turning her attention to one of the students still writing something down Kagome walked over to her desk and stood beside it hoping she caught her attention.

And she did.

The girl turned towards her with a blush present on her face and asked, "C..can I help you

Tashio-san?"

"Yes... Um.. You know anyone that wears a back clock and had a cat puppet with him?" Kagome asked, a little awkward when saying it.

Kagome saw the girl nod.

"Yes that would be Nekozawa-san. He's the president of the Black magic club." The girl told her, she had a timid voice; soft but sweet.

"Thank you...could you tell me were the black magic club meets?" She asked, some out of curiosity of there being a black magic club, the other so she could find this, 'Nekozawa' person

"Um...I think they meet in the drama department." The girl said as she brought her finger to her chin in a thinking manner.

"Thank you for your help miss..."

"Kairin...Kairin Hikatairi..."

"Well then thank you miss Kairin-chan.." Kagome smiled as she gave a small bow to the girl and went off to find the black magic club.

It took awhile for Kagome to find the place where they were said to meet. Kagome gave a sigh as she knocked on the door of the drama room.

After a long moment, the door cracked open with an eerie creaking noise, and a hooded figure peered out at her. Kagome suppressed the urge to shiver uncomfortably.

Nakozawa looked at the girl in front of him. "Miss Tashio," he began, not bothering to hide a frown. "How may I help you?"

"I think this is yours," Kagome said as she pulled the cat puppet out of her pocket, and held it out for him to see.

With a sudden flash of movement the door swung open and Nekozawa snatched the doll from her, staring at it in disbelief, his eyes wide.

"Where did you find him!" he exclaimed excitedly. He didn't know where his little friend had disappeared to.

"I found him when I was wondering the hall down here earlier. I asked one of the girls if she knew who if belonged to, and told me where to find you" Kagome lied, so he wouldn't find out about her sensing his aura on the puppet and finding her weird or crazy.

"Ah, so that's where he's been," he replied happily, "I did lose him while I was on my off block, when I came down here."He grinned at the cat puppet on his hand.

Her mission accomplished, Kagome stepped back.

"Well, have a good day," Kagome bowed politely and turned to leave.

"Tashio... wait," Nekozawa called, and she stopped and turned towards him. His presence now back to what it was when she first walked into the classroom that day; dark, shady, and sort of ridiculous. He beckoned towards her to come closer.

"You must let me reward you," he began eerily, a vicious smile on his lips, his eyes hidden under the dark strands of his hair.

Kagome gave him a curious look. "No, that isn't necessary, really. I don't want to impose" She said as she turned to leave, but to her surprise he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

"I insist," he told her, grin in place eyes shining in anticipation.

"Perhaps there's someone you would like cursed? Would you like use of an ancient relic of great power? Or would you like your fortune told! It's quit popular."

Kagome inwardly laughed at how excited he was. "I guess if you insist..." Kagome told him, as she suppressed a laugh.

Nekozawa pulled Kagome into the room, dragging her further into the darkness. As they entered the room fully Kagome took in what the room looked like. There were tables spread out through the room as clocked figures occupied them. When Nekozawa entered though the rooms attention came to them.

"Everyone," Nekozawa began, addressing his club members, "Kagome Tashio has returned our lost friend to us. As payment from bringing him back to us she has agreed to have her fortune told."

Kagome could her the murmurs of excitement go threw the room. She could tell the club members were happy to have a visitor. Giving a small smile, Kagome let Nekozawa lead her to an unoccupied table.

"Card reading..or Palm reading? ?" Nakozawa asked, seeing which one she wanted.

"Card reading is fine." Kagome smiled, he reminded her somewhat of someone but couldn't really place it on the top of her head.

Nekozawa took the tarot card on the edge of the table and handed them to Kagome.

"Would you please shuffle these? And, please concentrate during the reading,"Nekozawa requested. Kagome did as she was told and shuffled the deck, and handed the deck back after she was done.

As the rest of the club watched, the Nekozawa began laying out the cards. He placed them skilly out, hands firm. He knew what he wawss doing. Kagome smiled even more at this. It was nice for people her age to know such arts.

Kagome brought herself out of her thinking so she could listen to what he told her. He was very accurate on a lot of the aspects. Kagome listened as he explained the last card to her.

"The two of cups represents partnership, marriage, friendship, harmonious. Relationship, and engagement...hmmm...interesting indeed." Nekozawa said as he finished her reading, a dark smile coming to his face. The look made Kagome shiver slightly.

"Ne, you have an interesting fortune Tashio." a member of the club said stepping up to the table.

Kagome gave him a grin. "I know."

The member raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Have you ever had your fortune taken with tarot cards before, Tashio."

"Yes.. I took my fortune this morning..." Kagome said cat grinning, she knew what her fortune was. It has been the same ever since Sesshomaru told her she was coming to this school. Another reason she didn't want to come, she wasn't sure she was ready for that type of relationship so soon.

The members of the club were getting curious now.

"Does that mean you own your own tarot cards?" another member asked.

Kagome nodded and opened her bag.

More of the members were making their way over to them now.

Kagome lifted her hand out of her bag bringing a case filled with cards out.

"Here they are..." Kagome said, as a smile spread across her face, as she sat the cards on the table.

"So...that means you're into black magic?" Nekozawa asked, as a smirk crossed his face.

"I'm not denying it, am I?" Kagome told him as she propped her elbow on the table, and her chin in her palm.

He shook his head. "No you aren't...so how about joining the black magic club...Miss Tashio." He asked getting the attention of everyone in the room.

All eyes were on Kagome waiting for her to answer. They were all hoping for her to say yes. Kagome knew most people in the school looked down upon people that were in the black magic club. People think it's scary and that the people in the club are like the devils children, or something along those lines.

"hmmm...I'll... think about it."the room went tense thinking she was going to decline. "I am not sure I want to be in a club."

Nekozawa smirked, eyes semi narrowed, "We will see. In all do time you will join." There was something Kagome was missing, but she could tell there was something in his voice like...he knew she would join the club soon.

Glancing one more time at him she flashed him a smile, "Well, I am going to be going." She bowed and turned to leave calling out, "It was nice meeting you all." All the while thinking._'Well who said nothing comes out of finding something lost... This is going to be a fun year... I've got to thank Sesshomaru when I get home..'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Here is chapter two! I can now post new chapters to this story! YAY! heheeh I can't wait! **_

_**I am working on my last new fic I am stuck between these two: A Inuyasha/Vampire Dairies or a Walking Dead/Inuyasha crossover? What one would people like to see more?**_

_**While I am working on those two I am working on the next chapters for Alone I stand and Angel In Disguise! Hope to get them out ASAP!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Till Next Time~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

A Touch Of Darkness

Summary: Kagome is a new transfer student. She starts to take an interest in the aura that surrounded Nekozawa on the first day and wanted to find out more about it, and when she found a cat puppet when she was wondering the school on her off block she found that the puppet had a similar to the cloaked figure in her class she decided she would give it back to him after lunch, but she didn't see him after lunch. So she asked one of the kids in her class, where she could find him, they tell her and makes her way to the black magic club, but who knew that finding a puppet could end up making you join a club.

Pairing: Kagome/Nekozawa

Rating: M

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she arrived home, today had been an interesting day. A very interesting day. She didn't know if she would like the school yet, but she was starting too.

A Dark Magic Club.

Who would have thought that the school would have one.

Kagome didn't know if she wanted to join though. She had been made to go to the school, but it didn't mean she had to interact with everyone.

Only time would tell if she did.

Though, Kagome had a feeling the boy, Nekozawa, was going to be bugging her to join. She just had a feeling about that, and she didn't know why.

'_Probably because there weren't a lot of people in his club and wants more people to join' _Kagome thought as she sat down at her desk.

She gently picked up a box and opened it, there rested her Tarot cards. She got into them when her brother, Souta, gave them to her.

He thought they were cool looking.

It was that which sparked her interest in dark magic. She didn't need to use any of her priestess powers, it was a whole different form of magic all together.

It was something new.

Kagome spend hours on learning about things, and it paid off. She was really good at using runes now, as well as he Tarot cards.

Turning the cars over she silently looked at them, they were all very beautiful but they also had special meanings.

Sighing, she put the cards away and grabbed her homework. First day there and she had homework.

Oh, the joy.

Did anyone hear the sarcasm in her voice?

"Fun...math" Kagome muttered as she started on her most hated subject. Just because she was good at it doesn't mean she had to like it.

She detested it with a passion.

Kagome was halfway through her math homework when there was a knock on the door. Glancing to the door she frowned, "Come in..."

The door opened to reveal Sesshomaru, he gave her a cool look before he entered the room fully.

"Hello Aniki." Her normal greeting for him.

He gave her a nod as he looked at her, as if he was searching for something. Decided he found it he sighed before speaking, "How was school?"

"It was...interesting." Kagome said, glancing at him briefly. Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow when he saw a smirk starting to form on her lips.

Sesshomaru gave a nod, "You will also need to join a club...it would look good on your transcripts...that or you can go volunteer somewhere." He didn't really care as long as she did one of those two things.

Raising her eyes to look into his, she asked, "Does it matter which one I do?"

He shook his head, "No do one or the other..." He paused briefly, "Or both if you really want to, but you have to do one at the very least."

He gave her the papers in his hand, "The first two pages have all the volunteer places in the city, and the last three pages are the Clubs at the school. Take a look and choose one..."

There was a long pause before a sigh was heard, "Hai"

"Good. I'll take my leave now" He gave her another look before turning around and leaving her room.

Kagome sighed, '_What to do...What to do...'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked the new chapter! I didn't want to go strait to the next school day, so i did Kagome at home.**_

_**Hope you all liked it!**_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Yuki Update List:**_

_**1. I Think I Love You.**_

_**2. A Cracked Seal**_

_**AkumaChibi is the one in charge of my updates...go bug her if ya want something updated! I also found some of my old fics...I plan to post some of them again...I will have about 20 stories posted, this way I can have a change of updates every week.**_

_**I will have five old fics, review on what you want back. And Five new ones. I will have a Vampire Dairies/Inuyasha fic, and a Walking Dead/Inuyasha crossover for sure...I can do three new ones after that... XD Have yet to decide what, so review and tell me if ya wants something.**_

_**Oh! I am also bringing back, Forever Loved: Broken Family.**__**.but it is going to be under a lot of construction and rewrites. XD There are going to be new chapters...as well as add ins in the older chapters.**_


End file.
